


Babies Come With Hats

by WitchWithWifi



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, I was watching the west wing and got emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: Inspired by the West Wing 4x23 "Twenty Five"Babies come with hats. Don West wasn't expecting that.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Babies Come With Hats

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got my inspiration for this fic, (and most of Don's convo with the babies) from The West Wing episode "Twenty-Five".  
> Judy is about 25 or 26 in this, Don's somewhere in his early thirties, and they're happily married and settled on Alpha Centauri.

There were a lot of things Don West hadn’t expected in his life. The Earth being hit by a giant meteorite was one, for sure. Meeting the Robinsons were another. Judy Robinson in particular.

Up until a few hours ago, he would have said that the most unpredictable thing that had ever happened to him was that Judy Robinson had actually fallen in love with him. _Him_. Don West, smuggler, mechanic, deserter, all around average (less than average, if he was being honest with himself) guy. Somehow, this beautiful, intelligent, fierce woman fell in love with him. Every day, he found himself blown away by her, and every day he tried to make himself worthy of this love that she seemed to think he deserved.

But now, a few minutes shy of midnight, he was staring at two tiny little babies, fussing and kicking as they lay on the bed in front of him on their blanket, and he could confidently say he never ever expected this. Two twin girls with medium brown skin and black hair. They both had on the tiniest hats he had ever seen, with pink and white stripes running across the fabric. The girls had their eyes closed, but they kicked out their little onesie-clad feet, so he knew they were awake.

“I didn’t know babies come with hats,” He murmured. “You guys crack me up. You don't have jobs. You can't walk or speak the language. You don't have a dollar in your pockets but you got yourselves a hat so everything's fine.” He laughed and ran a finger across one of the girls’ hats. She wiggled and blinked up at him. Don beamed down at her, and she waved her fist. He gave her a finger to grab. He watched as her impossibly tiny fingers wrapped around his larger one. “I don't want to alarm you or anything, but I'm Dad.”

He looked back and forth between them, his _daughters_. Those were words he never thought he’d say.

He turned to the little girl on his left. “I guess you want to know your names. I know I would. We haven’t had a chance to tell anyone yet. You, little miss. You’re named Kelly.” He caught her kicking foot with a gentle hand. “You’re named after a very brave man. Your grandfather, actually. He woulda loved you, I’m sure.” Don looked over to the right, to the girl who was still gripping his index finger. “And you? Your name is Sara, after my _abuela_. And if you’re anything like her, we’re gonna be on our toes with you.” He wiggled his finger a little. Sara blinked at him.

God. He didn’t know how to describe it. He had never felt love like this before. He didn’t know that is was physically possible to love anything this much.

He had loved his abuela because she took care of him when it seemed no one else wanted him. He loved the Robinsons because they became his family when he thought he would never have one. He loved Judy with just about everything he had. She was his wife, his best friend, his light on his darkest days.

But now. The twins had this side of his heart he didn’t even know existed. A few hours old, and they were his whole universe. Suddenly, every crazy thing he had seen John and Maureen do over the past seven years made a lot more sense. Moving heaven and Earth seemed a lot less insane if he was doing it for his kids.

There was a noise behind him, and he turned to see Judy leaning on the door. Judging by the soft smile on her face, she had heard every word he’d been saying. She came up behind him and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind. “You all getting acquainted?” She asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Her breath smelled minty, and he guessed she’d just brushed her teeth; a sure signal that she was ready for bed, and wanted him to come with her.

He let go of Kelly’s foot to press his hand to his wife’s cheek. “I figured they’d want to know their names.”

Judy hummed in agreement. “Good idea.”

They sat there in silence for a moment, just the four of them.

“Come on,” Judy whispered. “Let’s get them in their cribs before they wake up and let us know just how angry they are about... well, everything.”

Don chuckled. “Yes ma’am.”

Judy picked up Sara, cradling the baby gently. She made it seem so natural, while Don had to remind himself how to arrange his arms just so, to have this hand supporting Kelly’s head, and angle his arm that way to support her tiny, tiny body. His heart still pounded in fear every time he held one of them, terrified that he would do something to hurt them.

But Kelly hardly stirred as he set her down in the hospital crib, and he let out a sigh of relief. He had no doubt that the babies would start crying in a couple of hours, but for now, their tiny world was still. Judy moved to his side, and he automatically wrapped his arm around her. They stood there together in the half-dark room, watching over their daughters.

“I didn’t know it could be like this.” He said, pitching his voice low. “Did you?”

Judy shook her head. “Everyone was telling me how I would feel, but I didn’t… I thought they were exaggerating. And now that they’re here? I don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t do for them.”

Don smiled. “Let’s hope they don’t have to face half of the excitement we did, though.”

Judy smiled up at him, and began backing up, towards her bed. “If they’re anything like their father, I think we’ll have plenty of excitement to look forward to.”

Don let out a playful growl as he caught his wife up in his arms- mindful of her stomach. “Like you weren’t looking for adventure the second you set foot on the Resolute.”

Judy was the face of innocence as she blinked at him from the circle of his arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She winked and pulled him with her. “Let’s get some sleep.”

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

It was four in the morning when the twins finally settled, and Judy and Don collapsed back into bed. Judy automatically rolled over to rest her head on his chest .

“I didn’t know life could be like this.”

“What? Exhausting?” Judy's voice was muted, with half of her mouth pressed against his shirt. A terrible idea, really, since they hadn't done laundry since before the twins came.

Don chuckled. “Maybe. But it’s more than that.”

Judy hummed. “That’s wonderful, honey.” She snuggled in deeper against him and was asleep in seconds. Don wasn’t far behind.

He admitted what he was thinking to the dark. “I didn’t know that I would have a family, or people who love me. That I could love something so completely, I feel like it might consume me.” He paused. “I didn’t think that I would have kids, or that they would come with hats.”

Judy stirred under him, apparently not as asleep as he had thought.

"I love you, Don. So much. But please, shut up.”

Don chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don loves his wife and kids a whole lot. Also, I've written a lot about Don's fictional grandmother but I've never given her a name, so here we are!
> 
> If anyone notices any inconsistencies (as I've never had a baby and have no idea what I'm talking about) please let me know!


End file.
